


There's a Distance

by Raishiteru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raishiteru/pseuds/Raishiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] There's a distance between you and him and no matter how goddamn much you want to, you won't try to cross it to reach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really terrible that '[The Distance Between You and Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxUdmsmB4jo)' made me think about Dirk.
> 
> Super short and in kind of the same style as "[It's There Even When It's Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399207)."

_His smile was so kind that you kept wanting to lean on him._

“Hey, Dirk!” You turn at the sound of his voice.

“Sup.”

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid you’ll have to go home alone today, chap.”

“Oh, that’s cool. May I ask why?”

“I forgot to tell you,” Jake begins hesitantly, “but I promised a date with my girlfriend.”

 _What_.

“What…girlfriend…?”

_Your heart clenches at your own words. No, this can’t be happening. You want to tell yourself that, but you know you can’t. You know you’re not allowed._

“Oh gosh, well,” he laughs sheepishly, “I started dating her last week. You know her!”

_You don’t want to know her._

“That’s really descriptive of you, bro, but I'm going to need a bit more detail if I'm going to guess your girl,” you say as evenly as possible.

“Gosh darn it, Strider, it’s Aranea! You know, from biology class?” He smiles and continues, “We ate lunch with her a couple of times.”

“Ah…”

 _Your heart beats for him_.

“So,” Jake says, clasping his hands together, “I’ll walk home with you some other day. How ‘bout it?”

_You don’t care if he never learns what you truly feel about him. You’re fine with forever hiding the truth in the disguise of friendship._

_You’re fine with seeing his smile all day long, every day._

“It’s all cool, English,” you say with a dismissive wave, “I'm pretty sure I can get home safely without adult supervision. I'm not a little kid anymore.”

“Aw, Dirk, you know I didn’t mean it that way!” he says, pulling you in for a quick, one-armed hug, “but thanks for understanding! I’ll see you tomorrow, ol’ chap!” With a wave, he runs off eagerly. You watch him run up to Aranea and offer her an arm, which she happily accepts. He beams ever so brightly.

_You want to tell him to keep smiling. So please, keep smiling, like he’s the happiest man on earth._

_And you will start forgetting. Little by little…_

_Little by little…_

“Damn it, English,” you whisper. You feel a strange wetness on your cheeks and reach up with a gloved hand to wipe it away. “My eyes are going pretty crazy today.”

_…so that your heart will no longer ache for him._

_The fact that you loved him…_

“It’s probably the sun. It’s a bit too bright today,”

_…shall remain a secret for as long as you live._


End file.
